It's Not Over
by ReadWriteSing187
Summary: Takes place after BD. 30 years later. Bella's pov for the most part. Please read! The story's much better than the sum.
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

It's Not Over

Author: HPfanKJ

Chapter 1: A new start

"BEGINING OF A NEW STORY! This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. All the same characters and names. Written from Bella's point of view."

"Nessie we have to leave in fifteen minutes!" I called up the stairs. It never seemed to shake me that my daughter was phisically fifteen. I myself was stuck at eighteen. Even though I had "lived" for about thirty years, this was my first time going through the eleventh grade as a vampire. I had to play the part of someone a year younger than I accutualy was. This was only because Edward was phisically seventeen and I couldn't stand to have him in different classes than me. He could probably just skip to tweveth grade though. We had all lost count on the other Cullen's highschool expirences. Renesmee and I were the only people to have not gone through highschool as vampires. Jacob Blake was my werewolf slash best friend. He was also going to school with us ,but he had to finish out his years as a werewolf.

I rode to school with Edward, Nessie and Jake. During the ride I pulled my shield away breifly to show Edward through my thoughts that i wan't nervious. He didn't seem to belive me though. So he put a comferting arm around my shoulders and I leaned against his side. It would have been comfretable if we were in my old truck and the large protruding arm rest wasn't in my way.

When I felt the car slow to a normal speed and saw Edward's arm retract to put both hands on the stearing wheel, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him how much I loved him. Even though I was tecnically married i never would dream of wearing my ring in public. Parialy for the fear of loosing it.

I promised myself that this wouldn't be nearly as hard as i hard thoght it would be and stepped out of the car to start the first day of my new life.

**Sorry it's so short I will write more as soon as i get ****5**** reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stories

**Chapter 2: Stories**

I walked hand in hand with Edward towards the school. It was exteremly hard to stay focssed on the school and not the amount o eyes that were starring at us.

"Are they one whole family?"

"Dr. Cullen and his wife couldn't have adopted them all."

"Don't you think there's something erie about their skin?"

"Shoot they're all ,like, together arn't they."

" Well, I heard..."

Great we weren't even in the school yet and there were already rumors about were we all came from. _Maybe_ I thought _I shold listen. It's very possible it will be entertaining._ So I walked and everyone talked. As i figured the story was close to the one the Cullens had used in Forks. Only this time there were more of us. I heard a girl telling her friend this version.

"I heard that Dr Cullen and his wife adopted _all _of them," her face looked almost discusted, " The huge one and that blond girl are a couple. _Obviously. _Her twin aparently is that blond boy.He's with well the girl who's holding his hand. Their last name is Hale though not Cullen. Probably because they don't want it to look like they too many children. Oh, wait the two girls with the brown hair, I hear they're acctually sisters. And the older one is with that boy. What a strange hair color. The yonger one has that really tall guy. I hear he's only a foster child though. I would never want to loose my boyfriend like that."

"Freaks," said the girl's friend.

I just laughed and looked up at Edward. He seemed to had heard the girls' conversation too and smiled crookedly back at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Chapter 3: Home

"You know what I think i enjoyed the most about the past thirty years?" I asked Edward the moment that we got into the car.

"Well, obviously not," He replied. Smiling.

I laughed. "Not having to deal with everyone else in the world," I told him, "Especially when you feel like your on display."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to learn to ignore it," he sighed. I could tell he hadn't missed it either.

"Hey, you're not the only one who hates it whe everyone is looking at you like your not human," Jake grumbled.

That made us all laugh. "I don't mind it as long as noone tries to hug me," Nessie giggled.

For a first day it wasn't so bad. At least it was better than my first day in Forks. Forks, I never thought I'd miss that drery town. The place where all of this started. Where I'd met Edward and the Cullens. The town where Charlie still lived in the same two bedroom house. It was the place where I'd started this life. I thought about the first day in Forks where i knew no one and everyone wanted to know me. It was the first time I had seen Edward. There was one more thing about that town I would never forget; it was home.

I was shocked when I realized that we were home. Thinking takes up a lot of time.

That night Edward and I were alone in our room when I thought of something that I'd had in the back of my head for a long time. So I asked, "We haven't been to Forks in a long time."

"But tomarrow's only the second day of school." Even without hearing my thoughts he could tell what I was thinking.

"I know but can go there soon?" I countered.

'I guess, if you want to."

'I want to." I smiled to myself.

Right on que Alice walked in. "If you're going you better be bringing all of us. Because you know Charlie will want to Renesmee."

"Alice we wouldn't even consider leaving you or anyone else behind." I said.

"Of cource you wouldn't. I can see that," she replied as her gaze glazzed over. "Yep, I'm definetly going." A grin spread across her face.

Nessie must have heard because she came through the door pulling Jake along behind her. "When are we going?" she quaried.

"Wait a second. What that hell is going on here?" Jake demanded.

"We're going to Forks and I don't know when, but soon," I answered both of them.

Going to Forks soon. I sighed, that sounded good.


	4. Chapter 4: Airways and Brainwaves

**Chapter 4: Airways and Brainwaves**

The plane ride from Maine to Forks seemed to take longer than it should have. It could have been the fact the fact that none of us could sleep during the ten hour flight. And this was one time I wished could have. Watching everyone else on the plane sleep made the time seem to almost freeze. Even Jake and Nessie ,who were the only two who could sleep, were up most of the trip. Talking at a volume where you could only hear half the convorsation.

I only liked this time because I could think without disturbances. My mind jumped from topic to topic. Stopping at how great my life was now. With the exception of going back to school. The fact I was exteremly excited to see Charlie stayed on my mind as long as the others. The subject I deliberated on the longest was my family. I loved my family more than anyone, anything in the world. Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob. They were my life or at least the reason I still existed. I couldn't, wouldn't imagine what I would do without them. Not that anything would ever happen to them. I shuddered involentarily at that. Edward turned to see what had happened. "I'm okay."

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just thinking."

"Oh," was his simple reply as he went back to absentmindedly fiddleing with my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" I tried to start a conversation. Maybe it would make the time go by faster.

"A lot of things."

"Such as?" I further questioned him.

"Such as," he repeated," whether or not our old house will still be there, Charlie's reaction to this suprise visit, and you of course."

Charlie's reaction. I haldn't even considered what he would think when his perfectly preserved eighteen year old daughter showed up at his doorstep. I had stayed in touch sending pictures every now and again. What if I gave him a heart attack? No that would never happen. And what about my room, his house. And would we see Billy. What would he think? I really haldn't given this trip as much thought as I thought I had.

"Passengers please buckle your seat beats and secure all loose items we are about to land."

_**Sorry about the spelling mistakes, I try my best. There are a lot more pople reading than reviewing. So please I only takes a minute. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

I took a deep unneeded breath. We -meaning Nessie, Jake, Alice, Edward,and I- stood on Charlie's doorstep. I was standing closest to the door, holding or sqeezing to be more accurate Edward's hand. What could I say I was so nervous. My hesitant hand was about to reach out and knock on the door when Jacob became impatiant with my slow pace and reached for the door before me.

I glared at him. Still silently thanking him that I didn't have to do it. That's when the door slowly opened.

Standing in the doorway was Charlie. He looked the same as he had twenty-five years ago. Only obviously older. It was shocking how much someone could change. Especially when everyone around you stayed the same. Charlie just stood there. In shock I guessed. Then a smile pulled back across his face. "Bella?"

"Hey dad," I resoponed walking forward to hug him.

"You really were't kidding when you said you'd look the same forever." He chuckled. He looked over my shoulder at the others. "Hey Renesmee, Jake, Alice, Edward."

"Hi, I missed you," my arms were soon pulled away so Nessie could take my place.

"Hey Charlie," Jake simply said. I could tell he was probably as shocked about the fact people accutaly could look this different as I was.

Edward put his arm around my waist as I backed up to his side. My grin was ear to ear. Mirroring Charlie's.

"Oh, why are we still standing out here come in," Charlie said finally relizing that we had been standing out there for five minutes.

After around an hour of catching up and talking about various things in the living room I finally remembered my want to see the rest of the house. "Do you mind if I check out my old room?"

"Yeah sure, it hasn't changed," he said," Well maybe there's some dust now."

With that I, followed by Edward, walked up the staircase to my old bedroom. The moment I walked in I noticed the same yellow walls. The bed, rocking chair, desk, and now past decised computer. It was all the same. I turned toward Edward, knowing if I could have, tears would have been involved. "This brings back, memories."

"Yes I does."

I walked over to the bed, towing Edward along with me. As I sat on the edge of the bed it hit me. How much of my past this house, this town was. I had, had this room before this life. _Before Edward. _When Vampires and werewolfs only existed in scary stories and horror movies.

Another ten minutes of silence passed before I stood up and walked to my bedside table. I opened the drawer and sitting, alone was the cd Phil had given me for chistmas about thirty years ago. I took it out and walked toward the door. "Aren't you coming?" I asked turning back to Edward.

"I just want to do one thing," he said. Just then he got up and walked to what seemed like the center of my room. He kneeled down and pryed at one of the floorboards. Once it was free he cast it aside and put his hand into the opening. When it resrfaced there were the pictures and the cd he had hidden before he left me. I had never bothered to get them because once I knew he was real and not leaving I had no need for reminders of the being standing next to me.

I smiled and held my hand out expecting him to give me the objects. Instead I got his hand which was equally as satisfying. "I'll carry these," I said as I tried to grasp the pictures in his hand.

"Later."

"Fine, what ever makes you happy," I said as we walked back downstairs to rejoin everyone.

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up. I love reading your thoughts because not all of us can be Edward. I know I writ really short chapters. This is the logest at a tiny 650 words. Sorry and I'm getting better about it. I guess what I'm tring to say is sorry but that's my style of writing. I love you guys for reading. Review, subscribe and write because I love reading other stuff.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The White House

**Chapter 6: The White House**

The visit to Charlie's took up our entire day. Just as I had planned. Since Charlie had to eat dinner and it would look rude for all of us to pass, well except for Jake, we left. I was both sad and relieved to leave my old house. It was a huge comfort that he knew I was and happy and the same was true for him. At the same time i still felt like he was missing such a huge part of my life and me his. Sorrow was exteremly evident in my mood and little participation in the conversation that was going on around me.

I finally resurfaced when I saw Edward make a right turn onto what looked like a dirt road. "Where are we..." I began, but by then I already knew.

Within the next second the same feeling that had washed over me when I was at Charlie's house hit me again. Only this time it was so much stronger. Seeing the Huge white house through the parting trees was like going back in time. It was like the memories I had just finished repressing. Only this place had so many beginnings instead of ends.

Walking through the door to the main house was like walking back in time. It brought me back to the day I had come after Edward left me. Everything was covered with white sheets. There was dust, intolerable by Alice or Esme. It wasn't my old home. It was empty and dead. Something neither I nor any of the Cullens would be. "I don't really want to look around."

"Scared of ghosts Bella? Jacob joked.

I glared back at him. "No," I growled.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"It looks the same exact way it did when you left," I said.

Edward's arm tightened around me. "I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Can we please drop the subject?" I pleaded.

"Consider it dropped," Edward assured me.

"Well, I'm still gunna look around," Jake said.

I walked onto the porch with Edward leaving the others in the house. "Hey, I have an idea," I said.

"That would be?"

"I wonder if the cottage stayed the same," I suggested, "That would only remind me of you."

He took the hint and we ran to _our_ first home. The exterior looked exactly the way it had years ago. In the living room the only change was the empty book shelves that stoon amongst the mismached furnichure. Our room was still the way we had left it. There _was _a layer of dust that covered everything. Not that, that mattered at all in my opinion. The perfect replica of what me live was for those few years I lived as a vampire in Forks. Just as before when I turned to leave I saw Edward standing by the dresser this time.

"Now what do you want to do," I quaried, a line streching across my otherwise perfect face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture and cd he had found in my room. With a quick glance he placed the items on the dresser and turned to face me. "I just wanted leave part of us here."

"So a part of us will be here forever?"

"Exactly."

With that we left to find the others before they came to find us.

I kno people have asked where's Alice and everyone else but I will get to them. So on that account I have 2 words. Please review! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon. Happy Halloween!!!


	7. Chapter 7: One Step Ahead

**Chapter 7: One Step Ahead**

**[****This chapter has absolutely **_**no **_**significance what so ever. ****Enjoy anyway!!]**

**Alice's pov.**

Why was it taking so long for Bella and Edward to get back?... Oh, of course, they had to be all romantic and take their sweet time getting back.

I wouldn't be in such a horrid mood, but I was alone, not counting Nessie and Jake that is, in our huge old house. All the memories, the first time we had met Bella and the first time Jasper and I had met the Cullens. God did I miss Jasper. They taunted me.

A flash of him coming here had given me hope. I just wish there had been a clock of something in that vision. His surroundings were unrecegnizable so I couldn't even tell where he was. Not that, that mattered. He would be here. And soon.

Wandering through the house was like flipping the pages in a scrapbook or diary. The winding staircase remined me me of the prom we had gone to thirty years ago. Carlisle's office, Emmett and Rosalie's room, and finally our room. It was all there. Well, of course it was. I wondered if anyone had been in this house since we had.

I walked into our old room. All that was left an over sized chair and a lot of dust. The chair was white as most things had been in this house. The glass wall along the North wall made the room feel bigger... and emptier. As I sat in the chair a car pulled in the driveway. Jasper's car. It would take five and a half seconds for him to arrive next to me. Because of this I didn't bother moving. I took in a deep breath.

As I predicted Jasper was sitting on the arm of my chair before I could exhale. Slowly, well for us anyway, I turned and gave him a sad smile. The separation hadn't done him much good either. "I missed you," I said, though it barley covered the way I felt.

"Me too," he replied. I was then pulled out of my sorrows very willingly. I signed. Always trying to make me happy. His hand gently brought my face to his.

_**I told you it was absolutely purpose. I was just really bored and remember a review saying there wasn't enough Alice. Still please favorite and review it takes less time than it did to read this. Please Please Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Like Broken Glass

**Chapter 8: Like Broken Glass**

**Bella's point of view again.**

It was amazing how easy school was the second time you went through a grade. I mean especially if you were in advanced placement in the first place. Well, it didn't hurt that I was married to one of the smartest "people" on Earth. The fact that I already knew everything made the time come close enough to standing still to bug me. "And why again do we _have_ to go to school?"

"It's all a part of being normal, love," Edward replied.

"I'm a vampire and I'm no genius but I'm pretty sure that automatically knocks someone off the 'normal list'."

"Fine in that case. It's all part of being a very _ab_normal vampire," He retorted.

I snarled. For me twelve years of school was enough. Obviously it wasn't enough for any of the other people in my family.

Then Edward abruptly stood up. Split-seconds later foot steps came down the hall and Alice closely followed by Jasper practically knocked down the door.

It took around thirty seconds for everyone to follow behind. I automatically knew there must be something very wrong.

"What? What is it?" Emmett asked, impatient with not knowing what was going on.

"They're coming," Edward barely whispered.

"Who's coming?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi," Alice replied.

"Why would they come?" I asked now in a panic. Then it came back. It all flooded my mind. They wanted our powers. Alice's, Edward's, Mine, and Renesemee's. And maybe Jaspers. But why now? Why not so long ago? Then I remembered. "They may not even come looking for us for thirty years." Edward had said that. Almost exactly thirty years ago.

"It's been thirty years," I whispered.

"Aro must have seen that in my thoughts," Edward said, "I never thought he'd actually use it against us."

"I suppose they are no longer our friends," Carlisle finally spoke, "We all know that they will use any thing to get what they want."

"Well, when are they coming," Rosealie asked Alice impatiantly. Alice glared at her for being inconsiderate during a time like this. "We have to be ready."

"They'll be here when the snow starts to melt," Alice explained, "So around March."

That's when the plans and explanations started. In only ten minutes my near perfect life had shattered like broken glass. I cloud tell this would be like every other fight. With one exception I would actually participate this time.

_Thanks for reading. Please review and once I get 25 reviews I'll give you the next chapter. I'm trying (and not succeeding) to make my chapters longer. Also i have used spell check around ten times on this thanks and keep reading! Review. review, review!! _


	9. Chapter 9: On the Move, Again

Chapter 9: On the Move, Again

"Wait," I turned towards Alice, "Where are they coming to."

"Well, I don't _know_ for sure," her brow furrowed together, "but it looks familiar, except totally different."

Edward turned to Alice too. "It looks like the clearing.....except different."

"Not in Forks?" Esme asked.

"That's what it looks like," said Edward concernedly.

"Well, now we know where they'll meet us, we can't just stay here," Emmett said. He looked like he was about to bolt out the door and start packing.

"More traveling, joy," Rosealie mumbled crossly.

"I agree with blondie," Jake looked almost pained to say, "we have to go there so soon."

"To prepare. In case it's like last time," Carlisle finally spoke, "Unless, Alice you know who is coming."

"Yeah only Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Corin from the guard," Alice said.

"Still think we should go now," Emmett now looked extremely impatient as he leaned his giant shoulders on the nearest wall.

"How about a compromise," Jasper said. Emmett didn't look too fond of this but listened anyway. "We could leave in a couple weeks."

"That would give us more than enough time to prepare," Carlisle said in a very thoughtful and final way.

So we would be going back to Forks. Again. Part my still to large brain was glad and the other part feared for my family.I just hoped it would be almost exactly like last time.

_Thanks so much for reading. And thanks a ton to my bff LiAnne for helping me with this chapter. Sorry it's excruciatingly short. Still please review and once I have 5 new ones I'll post another chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Familiar

**Chapter 10: Familiar**

By now I was seriously tiered of plane rides. The second trip to Forks seemed to take longer than the first. Maybe that was because it was night the entire time we were on the plane. "Why couldn't we have just run?" I quarried. Mostly to myself.

"It would take longe and you'd get tired," Edward responded. Of course I was never alone.

"What I'm tired of is sitting still," I whined. Only it sounded more like singing than whining.

The plane finally landed. No one without a watch would be able to tell if it was day or night. We were defiantly in Forks.

"Yep, this is it," Alice said in a grave voice. Well, it was grave for Alice any way.

It was familiar all right and a totally different place at the same time. The boulders leaft from our last encounter with the Volturi. Only they were barley visible in the thick vegetation that now encroached around the meadow's edges. I could still see this place as the place where we had once played baseball. And the first time I had fought the Volturi.

"I'm gonna phase and hunt," Jake said, "I'm starved."

I hadn't thought about hunting since well the last time I had hunted. I knew the animals were better here anyway.

"We sould probably hu-" I started.

"What the...," Edward cut me off. Jacob looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob's not the only werewolf left in his pack."

"Who else is there," I asked, overly curious.

"Leah," Edward responed. Jake growled under his breath.

_{Again too short and please, please, please, review! and I'll update when I get a few.}_


	11. Chapter 11: Answers

_{Okay here's another really fluffy chapter.}_

Chapter 11: Reasons

We were alone for the first time in well... I couldn't really remember. We were staying in the Cullen's old house. The one in Forks, of course. I hadn't gone to see Charlie. Nor did I plan on it. If he saw a lot of me after all these years he would knw I was in trouble.

The cottage was still home. At least it felt more like home than anywhere else in the world. Edward and I were lying on the same bed that we had left. The white gauzy netting surronding us was a huge reminder of how life had been and how it would never be again. That's when I remembered the question my mind had repressed all these years.

"Why did you want to marry me before I became umm... like you?" I asked.

He said nothing for a minute. Then sighed, "First of all it was to give you more time to change your mind. Which obviously didn't work too well. Next, was the reason I told you all along. So that everyone would know that you are mine and no one else's. And lastly," He stopped.

"What? And lastly...," I insisted.

"You're certainly impatient tonight, love," He teased me, "And why do you want to know all of the sudden?"

"You promised that you would tell me why you wanted to marry me first in a century," I reminded him.

"Last time I checked there are seventy more years until a century has passed," he laughed.

I was still dead serious, "But what if we... ,I don't know, don't make it."

His smile faded, slightly, "I would never let anyone hurt you Bella."

"I know but you still haven't answered my question," I pressed.

" Fine, lastly I wanted to marry you for the same reason that you wanted me," He started, "I wanted to 'tie you to me in every human way possible' before you became a vampire."

He had remembered those exact words. Knowing they were mine and having them spit back in my face made me feel kind of weird.

Then I knew it. I saw it. The battle would be just like the last. Him and I standing hand in hand on the 'battle ground'. We would fight together and if we had to die together. We would.

{_Okay so those last lines were a little dramatic. Sorry again about not answering most of the questions on your minds. Still review please and when I get a few my next chapter will hopefully be ready to release.}_


	12. Chapter 12: Waiting

**Chapter 12: Waiting**

It was already February and Forks was still covered in a thick layer of snow. We were just waiting because this battle would be smaller than our last and everyone was prepared.

There was only one major event that had accented the past few months.

_______________________________________________________________

The day we arrived Jacob had phased. This lead to the discovery of Leah. I mean we had all known that see existed but we also thought that she was at least thirty now.

"What the... " Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah," he said after another part of the conversation.

We had all stood there like a bunch of icicles for a while. Then when the ice thawed metaphorically speaking, Alice turned and said, "I definitely did not see that coming."

The information had sunken in and the next question out of my mouth was, "Why is she still around?"

"I don't know, neither does Jacob," Edward said.

Jake growled . He still hated it when Edward spoke for him.

"Why didn't we hear her before?" Nessie asked.

"I think it was because Jacob was so far away he wasn't considered part of the pack, but now..." Edward continued.

"Now that he's back it's like he's come home to his pack," Carlisle said.

"Well where is she? Is she close?" I asked Alice and Jake.

Edward looked at Jake apologetically. "She heard him and she's running this way."

"She should be here in about five minutes," Alice clarified for him.

"Is she mad or dangerous, should we be ready to fight?" I asked.

"Now _you_are overreacting love," Edward laughed, "She just wants to know why we are here."

"Okay," I sighed. Relived.

"And she wants to know why her peace of mind is suddenly being disturbed by Jacob's presence."

Just then the trees rustled and a light gray, horse-sized wolf entered the clearing. She looked kind of scared and stand-offish at the same time. I knew she had just heard our entire conversation through Jacob's mind's eye.

"If you don't mind I'll translate," Edward offered.

Leah nodded. Then quickly looked at Jake. I continued to watch their silent exchange until Edward let out a low snarl and I became unbearably impatient.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Leah's asking where Jacob has been for all these years and how he live with the constant horrid smell." He muttered under his breath.

"What is Jake saying?" Renesmee asked.

"He's just talking or thinking about how he couldn't leave you and that the smell is just part of the territory," Edward replied.

"Why can't you just phase back so we can all hear what's going on here?" Rosalie asked. She was obviously just as irked as Nessie and I were that we couldn't hear the whole story.

"Jake would but Leah hasn't been in her human form in thirty years," Edward said, sounding shocked by his own words, "She says that the smell is starting to really bug her so she'll stay close but far enough not to get into trouble."

Leah gave him a pointedly angry look and growled.

"Fine, and this is because she knows that if we are back trouble is soon to follow."

With that Leah nodded to Jake and left.

_____________________________________

We hadn't seen her since. I hadn't minded too much, but Jake seemed odd about the whole situation. After she left he phased back and was silent for a while. I could tell by the nod Edward gave him that he didn't want anyone in his head.

I hadn't thought about that for a while. Not that that had mattered.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward. " Let's go," he said.

"Go wh...," I started and then realized, "What did Alice see? Now?"

He nodded. The family was soon assembled in the living room.

We made our way to the clearing very quickly. The snow was definitely melting.

That's when I saw them. The small group was slowly walking into the clearing in the same fashion they had last time.

{{Edit} {Please review and as usual I will update after I get a few.}


	13. Chapter 13:Too Close for Comfort

Chapter 13: Too Close for Comfort (Full)

There were five of them. Of course. In front were Jane and Alec. Only a pace and a half behind them were Felix, Demetri, and Corin. They all had the same blank unreadable look on their faces. We knew what they wanted and they knew that we knew. I was worriedly checking my shield every five seconds.

The group stopped fifteen yards away. (Close enough to act but not close enough to hear us.) Their formation would mirror ours exactly if only they had four more members and a giant werewolf. This was due to the fact we were almost in a triangle. Kind of like bowling pins or a sideways pyramid without the point. Edward and I stood in the front, locked in each other's arms. Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Renesmee were behind us, Jasper lightly hanging his arm off Alice's shoulder and Renesmee buried in Jake's thick , Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the very back, their faces down cast and hidden in the thick shadows.

I knew if Aro was here he would start rambling about how they meant no harm, not wanting to fight. That didn't seem to be the guard's intentions. Not in any way.

"They gave Aro their word they would hurt us unless they had to. And non of them want to talk," he whispered quickly under his breath.

I knew their was a slim chance they heard Edward explain everything to us.

I had just realized how great my fear was when the blank look slid off Jane's face. Instead she had a look of hatred and anger in it's place. Then, as a few branches snapped behind us, and we spun around not understanding what had happened.

JANE'S POV

We all heard the snapping behind the Cullen's. It was planned. We had managed to find a sappy little _werewolf_, if you could call it that. The true Children of the Moon were bigger and a lot harder to catch. But they managed to use her so Alice wouldn't see what they were planning. As I looked round at my companions, I nodded and we all crouched. And leapt high in the air,propelling ourselves to them. The russet wolf turned and jumped at Alec, and they were soon engaged. I landed right in front of Bella and quickly engaged her in combat. Soon it was open mayhem. We were coordinated, and they weren't as lucky. They had no clue that we could move and reappear, thanks to Corin, the only one not fighting. We could also be invisible. But they need not know that.

"Aaahhhhhrrr!" screamed Rosalie as Demetri scraped her leg, then disappeared.

I had a sudden thought, much to fleeting for Edward to 'hear'. I quickly grabbed and pinned down Bella's arm's while encircling her waist. I grinned as I felt the consciences lightly connect with my brain.

BELLA'S POV

I was fighting Jane when suddenly Rosalie yelled. I faltered. Jane had a flash of something cross her face, and she pinned down my arms while grabbing around my waist. I should have known something was wrong, but I couldn't tell or say anything. All I saw was Jane's devil grin and I a pushed away my shield to communicate with Edward and all I felt was the immense pain. Quickly after that, I felt nothing.

This was _so_ not good. Okay that almost _more_ than an understatement. This was horrible. We were sitting ducks thanks to me. All of a sudden I could feel my arms and legs and I dropped into a crouch. But they were all surrounding me. Felix grabbed my waist and then they disappeared with me in tow. I looked back and I saw the others, still laying on the ground.

This, all of it the battle, the inevitable lose was... too close for comfort.

_{Please review _again_. Even if you said something about the other half. I want, no need to know what you think just like all of you want the next chap. We all know it's worth it.}{You can thank my great editor for the other half of the chapter.}_


	14. Oops!

OMG! I'm so sorry! I realized that all of you that reviewed the last chapter couldn't because that was chapter 14. So now this is 14 and the numbers will just be off. Sorry again and this gives you even more reason to review.


	15. Chapter 14: Grey is the New Black

**Chapter 14: Grey is the New Black (Heart)**

I was pinned beneath Felix. In my peripheral vision I saw what I had feared would happen. Edward had now turned to look away from the battle he and Jasper were engaged in with Alec. Alec made a swipe to catch him off guard. Then like a bullet he was running toward me, twenty yards away.

"Nooo Edward," I screamed instantly if not sooner regretting it. Jane's livid faced turned to their oncoming attacker. Edwards face stayed angry and no hint of fear or reluctance ever flashed across it. I would rather they killed me now than have them lay a finger on Edward.

Jane sauntered toward the bullet that was Edward. Felix stayed unmoving, a statue. As did I frozen with fear for my soul mate, my life.

Then it was one on one. I was torn. I couldn't stand to watch him if he was hurt again because of me. On the other hand I hated to think it but this could be the last seconds I saw him. Now the reason he had gone to Italy so many years ago when I was still human didn't seem silly at all. As Heathcliff had said (and Edward had quoted) "I can not live without my life. I can not live without my soul.". I understood those words perfectly. They made the more sense than anything in that book.

They circled each other. Small, lithe, spiraling movements. I watched every spin, every twirl. It was clear that Edward had the usual advantage of being able to see what Jane was thinking of doing. And my shield of course. It was the only way I _could _help him now.

A scream pierced the tense air. Another followed within a second of the first. Twin Screams. I hadn't seen absolutely clearly what had happened.

What I had sen was a small girl fly through the air towards Edward. It was only because of my keen senses that only a fraction of a second later I realized it was Alice. In the other part of that second I figured out that it was Jane she had knocked to the ground and then decapitated. The piercing scream of his twin had put Alec off guard. That was all it took though for Jasper to repeat what lice had done split seconds earlier.

The screams died as quickly as they had came. The fighting ceased and as the two groups moved to their original sides of the clearing. Emmett and Carlisle quickly made a fire. Felix finally set me free. I inhaled, suddenly relived, but still ready to defend my self. Edward was helping me before I could exhale. We embraced and I began to wish that this would never end, never change.

The groups had finally been properly formed. This time the opposing side had two less and one more.A slightly smaller than huge werewolf stood among them.

Carlisle stepped in front of Edward and I, still locked in each others arms. We had been the closest in almost the same spot as we had been a little while ago.

Carlisle stopped five feet from us. "You have now seen the consequences of a battle today," he addressed them, "I suggest you go back to Volterra since you see there is no chance of getting what you want."

Felix stepped in our direction. "Aro said you would not give up easily. He was not lieing," he said.

"You have not surrendered easily either," Carlisle responded, "I suggest you go back and tell Aro, Marcus, and Caius of their and your loses. Though I doubt he will like the turn out of today's events. Leave in peace"

None of them looked happy with this. Nor did they look like they could deny it. With that they turned and walked toward the forest. With the exception of Leah. As they entered it Corin turned back and look sorrowful, not angry.

"They're gone. They have finally realized that our coven is too strong to break apart," Edward said. As much as I trusted him, with my life or lack of therefore, my shield would stay firmly around us.

I watched as Leah slowly walked towards us. Then I felt a twinge of betrayal. I knew she had never particualarlly liked us, but how could she do this? After everything that had happened between Seth and Jake and , when did it go wrong?

"'I'm sorry they offered me something something I couldn't resist,'" Edward's voice rang out in a translation of Leah's thoughts. Jake must have been asking the same mental question as I was.

"'What was that?'" Edward said now imitating Jake's voice.

"' Revenge for all the damage you did to everyone when you left,'" Leah's voice.

"'What happened?'" This sounded a little panicked.

"'Everyone, Seth, Billy,'" she looked at me, "'Charlie. They felt in the dark on why you couldn't just stay here. Or at least give us more than a week's warning to your sudden need to relocat. Especially to somewhere so far, and secret.'"

"Of course we had to be secret. That was for everyone's protection," said Edward, as himself.

She turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. I supose werewolfs all shared the common factor of not liking being spoken for. Or vampires.

Leah then started to trot towards the forest. Folowed by Jake.

"Where they going?" Renesmee asked.

"Leah has decided that being spoken for is too annoying to bear any longer. Of course Jacob isn't going to have his thoughts 'edited' if he is alone," Edward explained.

**_Five Minutes Later_**

Jake reentered the clearing fully human and clothed. He took he place again next to Renesmee. Holding her hand. It had been obvious that she was worried he wouln't come back.

About thirty seconds later Leah followed. She had...changed.

{Hey sorry it took so long. This is why my chapters are so short. Also the chapter changed about five times. IOW this was my hardest chap. to write yet. So you'd better review. I have chap.15 waiting ang that button is the magic key to it. Omg I went through a ton of trouble to get this to you. Please please please review.}


	16. Chapter 15: Anther Happily Ever After

**Chapter 15: Another Happily Ever After**

Leah stepped out of the forest. Her cloths slightly ripped at places. She had changed but was still recognizable. Just as Jacob was stuck at sixteen her body was preserved as at a perfect fifteen. Well, a perfect, abnormally tall, fifteen year old. Her hair though was slightly grayed. I figured that it was he simple fact that she had gone the past thirty years as a light gray wolf. Also she had a layer of muscle on her arm that had not been there when I had last seen her (human at least).

I thought I could hear Jacob's lips make a faint _pop _as his jaw dropped. He was as amazed at how much an actual person could _change _over the course of thirty years. Since he lived with a bunch of never changing vampires no one had seen a difference in appearance since Renesmee had stopped growing twenty-four years ago.

"Jake do I really look that horrible?" Leah said as she watched Jake practically gawk at her. Her voice. It was deeper, brusquer. It was, well, more _wolfish_.

Jacob closed is mouth and opened it two seconds later to say something. After lifting his jaw that now looked to be painfully heavy. He shook his head.

Leah seem at ease and amused by Jake's stupidity. She threw her head back slightly and laughed. It was just like her voice. Thought she didn't seem to notice that the rest of us were in just as much shock as Jake. I also doubted she would care knowing Jake was the only werewolf that was fond of any vampires (even if she is half human) let alone actually able to stand the smell.

"I mean not that I would know how I look," she unnecessarily continued, "I haven't seem myself in like twenty years."

She was laughing again. I was starting to wonder if this was going to be a one sided conversation.

Edward obviously was thinking the same thing," Can we get back to the conversation we were having before looks mattered?" He sounded on the edge of annoyed.

"Yeah _revenge _Leah?" Jake questioned," Seriously you went through all that for what we had no clue we did?" Leah looked almost embarrassed by the accusation. "That' pretty low you know," he continued.

"I get it already. There is no need to shove it in my face," Leah retorted shameful and annoyed at the same time, "No need to worry though. I'm leaving." 'Before you can cause more problems.' I was sure that we weren't supposed to hear the last part.

As she finished she turned to the forest. "Wait, I didn't mean leave."

"I don't care I'm not turning around." With that Leah left us partially in shock.

****************************

She had stayed true to her word. I had not seen Leah in the last week. Jacob was still compensating on whether to go find her and make things right or just leaving her to be the bitter person (well wolf) that she had now become.

The white house just outside Forks had only felt more like _home_one other time. When I had finally become a vampire. Having everyone together and knowing once again everything would be okay. Relief wouldn't cover it completely. (Carlisle was right about strong emotions.) Even though this had been the fifth time i had put my family in danger. The fifth time me and my mistake of falling in love with a vampire and bring my horrible luck with me had almost or actually hurt people. Of course I wouldn't change anything if it meant I wouldn't have Edward.

Edward and I had now moved into his old room. We were alone, again. Lying on the bad the way we use to when he would come late at night after Charlie went to bed. The memory made me smile. Then the future came back. "And again I have caused a problem for all of you. I'm sorry."

"And yet again you are taking the blame for something that wasn't your fault. There is absolutely no need for you to be sorry," Edward hated it when I apologized for no reason. That didn't stop me.

I sighed and smiled he was too willing to take the blame.

Suddenly he was bolt upright. "What is it?" I asked, shocked by the sudden movement.

"They are coming back." I knew who he meant. The Volturi. Of course It's not over. It was never over.

{_Hey! That's the last chapter. :) For me cuz' I'm taking Christmas off! For all of you who are itching for the sequel just hold on for two weeks trust me it's not that long and if your lucky I'll get bored. Thank you sooooooo much for all of you who have read every spelling impaired word and reviewed for every chapter. I can't thank you enough. I should note that this story's title comes from Secondhand Serenade's song It's Not Over. It's amazing so what are you waiting for go on youtube or what ever right after you review and listen the end will make more sense note is getting too long so review Merry Christmas and look for the sequel!}_


End file.
